Dark warmth
by Spikehead85
Summary: Starscream had decided to reward you for your efforts. Lucky you! (Friendship one-shot between reader and Transformers Prime Starscream. WARNING: Contains vore)


**Dark warmth**

You had been working for Starscream for some time now. Screw what everyone else thought, they could rot in hell for you cared. He understood your rage against the world and he would help you get stronger and get back and them as long as you did as you were told. Not that you minded. Both of you were under appreciated, unwanted by the people you thought needed you. Decepticons, Autobots, who gave a damn. It was just you and him against the world. and that's the way you both liked it. Granted, it did get quite cold inside his lair in the harbringer (Due to the lack of a heater) but if you did a good job stealing precious energon or sniffing out valuable info by spying on those three kids that went to the same high school as you he would reward you in his own little way.

Earlier, he had went out with a dead clone he had made earlier and some red energon to "Fool the Autobots and take the keys that are rightfully ours!" As he went out he told you to close the groundbridge for him and to only open when he said. It sounded simple enough but things did not exactly go to plan. You had been awaiting orders to open the bridge but had not heard from him in at least 10 minutes. "This'll only take a minute" he had muttered as he had left earlier. What was taking him so long? Against your better judgement you opened it to take a look around the area. As soon as you hit the button a jet came flying in at the speed of sound. As soon as he got in you shut the groundbridge fast behind your master while the screams of Optimus prime (At least you thought that was his name) Rang out.

Starscream was clutching a few large keys in his huge claws, grinning evilly. "You got them then?" You asked him. "Of course *name* he laughed. For once you actually came in useful. He didn't meant hat of course since you had helped him greatly many times in the past but like hell he was going to admit it. "I think you deserved "it" today *name*" he grinned. You knew he loved it as much as you did. You blushed and finally found the words to speak "Thank you master." As he gently lifted you up to his mouth you blushed bright red. You loved it when he swallowed you, it felt so warm and cosy inside him. "Be thankful I'm doing this for you." He said as he put you into his mouth and sloshed you around a bit before swallowing you slowly. He wanted to taste all of you before you went down. You purred a little as you slid down his dark, oily throat and smiled before landing inside his soft and warm "stomach". There was no liquids of any sort in there so you didn't need to worry about him digesting you or anything like that thank primus. The warmth of his stomach welcomed you as you got comfy inside of him.

You heard Starscream chuckle and lie on his back, his hand softly rubbing his belly. You decided to spoil him and rubbed the inside of his belly, blushing even more as you heard him purr a little bit. "Keep doing that *name* or I'll digest you." he said playfully. You both knew that he couldn't even if he wanted to but you decided to humour him and began to rub with both hands, softly caressing the wire wall of his stomach. Starscream relaxed his body and sighed happily. He loved it when you rubbed his stomach walls like this but he would never admit it to anyone else. Even if he was being thrown like a rag doll around a room filled with giant swords, even if he had to suffer a year of Megatrons punishments, it was just you and him now. Screw them all, you were all he needed for a friend. that wasn't what best friends usually did on either of your worlds but you two were different to them, above the others and both of you knew that.

You yawned loudly and stretched as you lay down inside of your master. To everyone else he was a sadist, a mastermind, a bad guy, but to you he was your only friend. True, he was evil and killed people but he didn't care. You just wanted to stay by his side as his loyal servant forever. You gave his walls a final pat and lay down to sleep as he continued to purr quietly. You didn't need a blanket or pillow, he was the only thing you needed to sleep peacefully. "Goodnight master." You said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear as you fell asleep inside him. "Sleep well my loyal servant." He smiled softly as he went into recharge, the only sound being that of both your breathing. Starscream rarely smiled but it was usually when you did this when he did. He'd let you out in the morning but for now he just wanted to feel his servant touch and spoil his belly.

It was you and him against both your worlds, but you were just fine with that. As long as he accepted you, you didn't need anyone else.


End file.
